


And So, The Balance Shifts

by Mysterycheerio



Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Michelle Jones, Confident Peter Parker, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Political Parties, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Michelle is the daughter of well-known author and entrepreneur, Robert Jones, who has the mind of a genius and a burning hatred for Tony Stark.What happens when she comes across Stark's son, Peter?
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	And So, The Balance Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeee
> 
> so originally this was a v long chapter fic but my underlines got deleted :/ so im making it into a series.

“What’s wrong?” Ned asked, his features displaying nothing but concern. MJ looked up from where she had been staring at the ground, lost in thought, before plastering on a smile.

“Nothing.”

“Emmie's crushing!” Liz yelled, “I can sense it.”

Ned features morphed into a look of glee. “Really? Who?”

“No one,” she said, laughing.

Ned hummed sceptically, “Yeah, totally not thinking about that Stark boy.”

MJ's head shot up as Liz raised an eyebrow. “Stark? As in Tony Stark?”

“Yeah, his son Peter.”

“I’ve never heard of him.”

Ned shrugged. “Just been released to the press. We’re friends. He’s nice.”

MJ blanched. “Ned, you can’t tell him anything about this-"

“So you admit you do have a crush!”

“I’m serious, Liz! Please guys,” she pleaded.

“Okay,” Ned conceded, laughing.

Liz placed her elbow on the arm of MJ's sofa, placing her head on her hand. “So, tell me about him, considering it’s wildly unacceptable that I know nothing about him.”

She thought for a moment, “He’s a light-skinned, Italian-American New-Yorker,” she paused, “Curly haired, mature and a body like... woah...”

She rushed to finish before her friends could make fun of her, “That’s not the only reason I like him, though!”

Unexpectedly, Liz's eyebrows furrowed, “Isn’t your dad, like, at war with Stark Industries?”

She sighed, “Don’t remind me.”

The thing about MJ was she was the daughter of Robert Jones, a famous author and businessman. Almost all of her friends, Ned included, were the children of billionaires, she and Ned met at a gala.  
That’s where she met Peter, too. They had only talked for a minute, so they weren’t necessarily... friends... she was getting around to it.

Liz was one of her only friends that wasn’t famous, and to be honest, MJ was a little jealous. Liz came from a humble upbringing, a normal childhood. Something her and Ned never got, as they’d been shoved into the spotlight the moment they were out of the womb.

She didn’t really understand why her father and Stark were at this so called ‘war'. After all, what did literature have anything to do with tech engineering?

Being friends with Peter wasn’t going to be easy, let alone anything else. Luckily, she had an ace up her sleeve.

_She walked up to the boy in the corner, who was sipping his sparkling water awkwardly._

_“Hi, I’m Michelle.”_

_“Peter.”_

_They shook hands, the action making her smile, although she hid it quickly, masking her features in nonchalance._

_“Quite the party, huh?”_

_He shrugged, “Yeah, Dad wanted a huge thing to celebrate the paps knowing about me... not a great thing to be celebrating in my humble opinion but they’re you are I guess.”_

_She snorted, “Yeah, I’d rather be face timing my friends and stuffing my face with popcorn-"_

_“mood,” he added._

_She laughed. “Instead, I’m here at a stuffy party wearing very uncomfortable heels and a dress which I step on every five seconds.”_

_He blushed, “Well, if it’s any consolation, you look beautiful in the dress you keep stepping on.”_

_The compliment took her so aback she couldn’t even think of a witty response. “T-thanks.”_

_Suddenly, distant shouting in a foreign language was heard, and Peter sighed. “That’s my cue. It was nice meeting you Michelle.”_

_He shook her hand, and parted while yelling the language back._

_She shook her head to clear up what just happened, then looked at her hand. On a little paper was a number._

_She laughed._

**Author's Note:**

> Good on you if you caught the reference.
> 
> Tony was the one shouting italian at peter, in case that wasn't clear
> 
> Ned is friends with both michelle and peter, so he getting that good tea


End file.
